John's Great Gold Nuzlocke Adventure
by scarcrow151
Summary: Join me as I travel through the magical land of Johto, kicking butt and finding plot holes. Strap in for the most heart stopping, cliff hanging tension you'll ever be apart of. Between the good and bad times, will I have what it takes to survive the Nuzlocke challenge?


Hello everybody and welcome to my first ever nuzfic! I've been beyond excited as I had plans to start this fic over a month ago, but internet issues persisted for me and well, here I am!

The game I will be nuzlocking is Pokemon Gold. No not HeartGold, but the original best game ever. For those of you unaware of what a Nuzfic is, the rules are simple:

You can only catch the first pokemon you see in an area, meaning each route, cave, city, etc. Accidently killing or having the pokemon run or teleport away still counts as a first encounter and if such event happens the zone is dead and you are not allowed to catch anything.

You have to nickname everything you catch in order to develop a closer bond with it.

If a pokemon faints, it is dead and you MUST release it, no exceptions.

Personal rules: Dupes Clause is OFF so if I end with a team of Raticates, oh well. In return for the togher rule, I have battle style set to shift. Again, these sort of rules are up to you, it's just personally how I like to play.

There's no such thing as a boring Nuzlocke and I hope this fic inspires you all to start a Nuzlocke of your own. Just be warned, a Nuzlocke is very time and emotionally consuming. Be prepared if you plan to start one.

As you can tell by the astronomical word count, the chapters I make will be long, that way I can finish within my lifetime. However, this fic may even run long anyway just because of the length of the game. Plus, I'm working my own story into the game of course. :D

Enough dilydalying, a world of fun and mental trauma awaits, so let us begin!

 **Chapter 1: Amnesia**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

John blinked his eyes as he woke up for what felt like the first time in his life. Clutching his head, he looked around at his surroundings in a state of confusion. He couldn't remember much of anything before, his whole past seemed like a blur. Shaky at first, he got to his feet, noticing he was by a beach. Looking at the gentle waves, he couldn't help but wonder how he ended up here….or where he was for the record. The last thing he remembered was getting up to start his pokemon journey and then...

John furrowed his brow as he felt confusion once again cloud his mind. He didn't even know where he was. Sighing, he dusted off his black shorts. Maybe he came down to the beach last night to calm his nerves. He couldn't help but feel though as if there was something he was forgetting, something big. He glanced in the water that lapped at the shore, getting a glance at his reflection. He was tall, with his body hidden by baggy black shorts and an oversized black hoodie. Long dark brown hair had spilled out from his hat, falling to his shoulders. His hazel eyes stared blankly at this reflection through black rimmed glasses.

"Guess I better find where I am." He said to himself. Heading the other way, he noticed a few buildings. He couldn't really describe the place as anything bigger than a village. He saw a few people walking around town and decided asking for help would be the best course of action.

His help came in the form of a lady in an orange tank top and white skirt. Her black hair was formed into what looked like a bow tie.

"Excuse me!" John called out, getting her attention.

The woman looked over and smiled. "How can I help you, sweetie?" She asked.

"I, uh, need some help. I'm kind of lost." John realized he didn't know how to tell this woman he had no clue where he was or what he was doing.

"Well you're currently at New Bark Town, Johto's home for new pokemon trainers." She responded with a smile. John looked up at this. He's never heard of "Johto" before…..but if this was where new trainers started their journey, then he assumed he was at the right place. He snapped back to attention as she continued. "You'll want to go to Professor Elm's Lab to get your journey needs. I'm Karla, by the way. If you ever need help managing your money on your journey, I'm your girl….with a small fee of course." She smirked with a glint in her eyes.

"Uhhh, sure." John replied, assuming this was normal. He was still in a bit of a daze.

"Great, then I'll just give you my number and you can send me a small percentage of your money after each battle you win!" John sweatdropped as she suddenly appeared all lawyerly, a stack of papers in her hands as she started flipping through them. "I just need you to sign here, here and here."

"Alright then." John said as he wrote his name down. "Can I at least read some of this?" He asked her.

"Of course, silly. But later, right now we got to get you to Professor Elm's. Got to get your starter after all, amirite?" She told him sweetly. Pushing him in the direction of a larger white house, John quietly obeyed what any normal human being would consider strange.

Giving him one last push, John started walking on his own as Karla waved him off, handing him a slip off paper with some numbers on it.

"Don't forget to text me soon, okay?" She waved off, giving him a smile. John awkwardly waved back, surprised to see he had a phone in his pocket.

Pushing open the door, he looked around the quiet lab. Papers were neatly folded on tables and machines whirred and buzzed.

"Hello?" John asked.

"Eek, don't hurt me!" John let out a yelp at the high pitched shriek. This followed by a broom smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" John yelled angirily, rubbing the lump that had formed on his head.

A man with rounded glasses and short spiky brown hair appeared from his side, holding a broom like a sword. "Oh no. I'm sorry, we've had reports of a thief in town and I only glanced at you from the side of my eyes."

"It's okay I guess." John replied, still rubbing the spot. "I'm here to start my journey." He told the man.

"Ack, you're a new trainer. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Paul Elm, or just Prof. Elm for short."

John nodded. "My name is John." He said, smiling as the confusion from earlier was wearing off.

Prof. Elm ran to a computer in a goofy fashion. "Okay, I'm just going to need your Trainer ID." He told John. Blinking, John reached into his pocket and again was surprised to pull out a ID. Handing to the professor, he noticed apprehension in the professor's eyes as he looked over the ID.

"Is something the matter?" John asked.

"Hmmm. You're kind of old to be starting your pokemon journey, huh? Says here you'll be twenty next month."

John blinked. "It should say I'll be 18 next month." He corrected him. Prof. Elm, however, ignored him as he noticed another odd detail.

"That's odd….says here you're from Kanto. Kind of a long way from home, have you taken their challenge yet?" John scrunched up his face. _Kanto…_ That sounded familiar. However, after a headache, he realized he didn't even remember where he was FROM.

"I don't think so…" He replied slowly.

Prof. Elm shrugged. "Awww shucks, it's okay. I forget things too. For instance, I forgot my wedding anniversary this morning, have to make it up to my wife at 2 with a lunch in Olivine City."

John looked at the clock at the wall. "Professor it's three o'clock."

John watched the blood drain from Professor Elm's face as he stared blankly at the wall. Giving a look to John he went back to typing on the computer.

"Well, on any note, it's no issue I can still register you for the Johto challenge. The kanto challenge has gotten a lot tougher anyway ever since the new champion, also named John, won a couple years back. Funny, you kind of look like him." He said, squinting at the ID. Typing a few things he stood up and walked over to a table that had three pokeballs on it.

"Well, anywho, it's time to choose your first pokemon. I've got three options for you here. The first;" Releasing the first pokeball, a small, pale green pokemon with a leaf on its head appeared. "Chikorita, the grass type."

John examined this one, noting it was cute...but didn't necessarily look strong. Plus the way it stared off emotionlessly in space unnerved him.

Shaking his head, Prof. Elm released another pokemon. A blue one with red spikes on its back and tail. "Totodile, the water type."

John noticed the crocodile like pokemon wander off, uninterested in him.

"Totodile, get back here!" Prof. Elm called out. Totodile ignored him and Prof. Elm walked over to it.

"Doesn't seem to listen. "John commented.

Prof. Elm scoffed. "Nonsense. I am the professor, the caretaker of these pokemon and they know to respect and listen to- AIEEEEEEEE" The professor screamed as the Totodile latched on to his arm. Shaking his arm wildly to get the pokemon off, John cringed as the professor crashed into a metal table, sending papers everywhere.

"...Anything else?" John asked as the professor came back with a scratched up hand.

Elm nodded and released the final pokemon, nursing his hand. "Cyndaquil, the fire type." This time, a blue pokemon with a creamy underside stood. It's eyes remained closed and it had a long and thin snout. When John looked at it, it hid behind Chikorita nervously. Smiling, he nodded.

"I'll take him." He told the professor, who had his hand wrapped up.

"Perfect, I'll just give you his pokeball and you should be all set." He said, smiling.

 **Pokemon Received: Cyndaquil. Nickname: Nolan.**

"Well, I guess it's you and me." John said, reaching out to the very timid Cyndaquil. The bipedal pokemon sniffed his hand, before cautiously allowing the long haired trainer to pet his head.

The newly named Nolan gave a happy noise. "I'll do my best." He promised.

"Thank you very much Prof. Elm. Is there anything I can do to repay you." John asked.

Prof. Elm put a finger to his chin. "Well, starter pokemon are given out free, so there's really no need….however, if it wouldn't be an issue, there IS something you could do for me that wouldn't be too out of the way." Returning the other two pokemon, Prof. Elm went out back digging out items and throwing him behind. John and Nolan swerved their bodies in order to avoid getting hit from items such as binders, potions or from some reason a hammer.

"A-ha! Here it is." Prof. Elm returned with a letter in his hands. "I have an associate named Mr. Pokemon-"

"Mr. Pokemon?" John asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, luck of the draw. Anywho, he's a collector of rare items and sent me this letter the other saying saying he's come in touch with a rare egg. I was wondering if you could fetch it for me."

John and Nolan shared a look before shrugging. "Sure, I don't see why not. Where would I find him?"

Prof. Elm smiled gratefully. "Up north of Cherrygrove city. It's a bit secluded, but I'm sure one of the townspeople can point you in the right direction. I won't let you go empty handed though. Oh, Oscar?" A younger boy with combed blue hair and glasses walked into the room. "Can you give this man our finest healing supplies?"

Nodding, the boy tossed John a potion. "Here ya go." He said.

John stared at the item before stuffing it in his pocket. "Thanks." He replied. He was going to put Nolan back in his ball...but instead he placed the fire type on his shoulder, surprising him. "Just thought it'd be easier." He said, scratching his new pokemon on the head. Nolan let out a happy noise before a flame shot out his back in excitement.

Prof. Elm gave him a thumbs up. "I'm sure you two will do great things. Now, just head west of here and sure enough you'll find yourself in Cherrygrove City." He said as he and Oscar walked John to the door.

"Will do!" John said excitedly, before walking out with a wave. "Thank you professor!"

Prof. Elm gave away before sighing sadly. "Now I have a very important phone call to make to my wife."

Oscar laughed. "Hey, things could be worse."

"True, at least I didn't get robbed." The two men both looked up as they heard the door open and Prof. Elm smiled as a boy walked in. "And how can I help you, my red haired friend?"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Welcome to Cherrygrove City, you're a new trainer correct?" A balding brown haired man with a bunch of wrinkles stopped John as he entered town. John and Nolan had made it through the route with no trouble other than a few Pidgeys.

"Uhhh, yeah?" John replied. He's been meeting a lot of weird people today.

"Great, my name's Max. Allow me to show you to the commodities every trainer must know before starting their journey." With no other word, the man yanked John's arm and pulled him along, John surprised by the elderly man's strength.

"Woah, woah." He yelped. Nolan jumped from his shoulder and tried to keep up with them on his stubby legs.

"And here we got the pokemon center, the first must know for a trainer." He said rapidly, pulling John along the street.

This continued on for an hour as Max showed our hero the various spots, such as The Pokecenter, PokeMart, how to fish, and of course the different ways items were used. All the while pulling John around at a rapid pace.

By the time they had reached the northern part of town, John and Nolan were crawling on their hands and knees, dripping in sweat. Max, however, was still telling him all the things they needed to now.

"Mr. Max….please…..just tell me how to get to Mr. Pokemon's house." John begged.

"I think I need the pokemon center." Nolan gasped dramatically.

Max blinked, before laughing. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, I don't get many visitors so I tend to get carried away when I finally have someone to talk to." He said sheepishly. He pulled out a map. "Just go through this route and take a right at the fork. His house shouldn't be too far from here. And while I'm at it, here's a pamphlet with everything I explained to you on it in case you ever forget." John and Nolan face vaultered as they were handed the item that would've saved them an hour of torture.

Eye twitching, John kept his composure. "Thank you very much." He said through gritted teeth.

Max smiled. "Of course, and if you ever want to talk, feel free to drop on by." He said cheerfully with a wave as John set off. Nolan jumped back on his shoulder, panting in exhaustion.

"Ugh, is there anything more exhausting than unnecessary running?" He whimpered.

"You ain't kidding, I couldn't think of anything more boring and time consuming."

 **Moments Later….**

"Welp, I've been wrong before." John said as Nolan tackled the Metapod once again, which barely fazed the bug type. It responded by hardening up some more.

"I'm not sure I want to do this anymore." Nolan said, already tired from the running.

"You got this Nolan, just one more tackle." Giving it everything he got, Nolan hit the Metapod with all of his might, and finally the bug type went down with swirls in his eyes. Sharing a high five, John and Nolan grinned. "See buddy, i'm sure it's nothing but smooth sailing from here.."

 **Wild Metapod appeared….**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After a grueling second battle with Metapod, John and Nolan were surprised to see it was actually starting to get dark out. Relief overcame this though as they found their way to the house. Opening the door without knocking, John and Nolan collapsed.

A man in a three piece brown suit and giant white mustache raised an eyebrow at them. "I take it you must be John." He said, sipping from his coffee.

"Yes...Prof. Elm sent me." John gasped. Nodding, the man helped John up.

"Wonderful! I'm Mr. Pokemon. Before I give you this item, there's someone you should meet. Hey Sam?" A man with messy brown hair that was turning white, thick eyebrows, and a yellow blazer waked in the room. At first he was smiling warmly, but his look turned to one of pure horror when he saw John.

John cocked his head. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Prof. Oak blinked twice then rubbed his eyes.

"Are you the John Prof. Elm was talking about?" He asked simply. When John nodded, Prof. Oak looked solemn. "It is uncanny how much you look like the former champion. I was the one who gave him his starter you know. Watched him become stronger and grow close with his pokemon."

John listened in silence. He still really didn't remember much, but this was the second time he's heard of this champion and his resemblance to him.

"I see you're doing well with the starter Elm gave you. I'm sure if you treat it with the kindness the other John treated his pokemon, you'll become just as strong as him." He said, although John couldn't help but notice the professor looked troubled.

Nonetheless, he felt touched to hear the professor felt he had the capabilities of a former champion.

Mr. Pokemon laughed. "Aw, Oak you always get so reminiscent when you talk about one of the big three." He said, patting his old friend on the back.

Prof. Oak chuckled. "Haha, yes. Such fond memories." He said simply, before walking to a desk and rustled for something.

Mr. Pokemon turned to John. "Anyway, I want Elm to watch this egg for me. If there's any man that has the potential to know what's inside this egg, it's him." He said, pointing towards the Egg Incubator on the table. John nodded and stuck it somehow in his sweatshirt pocket. Mr. Pokemon blinked but said nothing about it. "Just make sure it stays safe, okay?"

John nodded. "Absolutely." He promised.

Nolans back erupted in flames. "You can count on us!" He said from John's shoulder. John felt a vibration go up his leg and saw someone was calling his phone.

He answered it. "Hel-"

"JOHN IT'S TERRIBLE THE LAB'S BEEN ROBBED, SOMEONE STOLE THE TOTODILE. I THOUGHT HE WAS A NEW TRAINER BUT HE PUNCHED ME AND RAN OFF WITH THE POKEBALL. HURRY JOHN, I NEED YOU TO HOLD ME." With that, the professor hung up, leaving a very confused John, Nolan and Mr. Pokemon.

"How did he even get my number?" John asked out loud.

"You probably should get going, it sounds like he needs you ASAP." Mr. Pokemon commented.

John sighed and saluted to the man. "Right you are. It was a pleasure meeting both of-"

"Wait." John blinked as Prof. Oak had finished rummaging and handed John a red square item. "I want you to take this."

"What is it?" Nolan asked, sniffing the object.

"It's a pokedex….I gave one to John and Blue when they started their journeys….and now I want you to have one."

John's eyes widened. "Really, why?"

Prof. Oak still looked troubled. "I don't know. You remind me of a lot of the other John for some reason. He was killed in an adventure to Cerulean Cave a month after he became champion. His rival, Blue, was the new champion before losing it to John. He's since gone missing after John's death, in what I assume is grief over his best friend. I tried to help him cope as best as I could, because not only was he one of my start pupils, but he was my grandson. However, the feeling you give off and the way you and your Cyndaquil have already bonded….I haven't had this feeling off the dozens of trainers I've given starters since those two and yet I feel it here with you."

John blinked, too stunned to speak. "T-thank you very much sir." He said.

Prof. Oak nodded. "Now go help Prof. Elm, it sounds like he really needs you." With that, John and Nolan took off, energized by the professors words and anxious to see what trouble the professor was in.

As they walked off, Professor Oak watched him before taking out a photo. It showed a younger him with more brown hair and a white lab coat along with a spiky brown hair boy and another boy with brown hair and similar facial features to John butting heads against each other.

The professor didn't know he was crying until he saw the tear fall onto the picture.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You know, why did the professor even think to call me? I'm a newbie trainer starting out, no real battling experience, and have only a starter pokemon. He couldn't think to call someone stronger to catch this guy?" John ranted as they ran through Cherrygrove City.

They were in full rush mode and were approaching the trail that would lead them to New Bark Town. However, they stopped short as they saw a guy their age walking towards them. He had long red hair, a black coat and purple pants tucked into black boots. A smug grin was plastered on his face as he approached John.

"Hold it." He ordered, and John slowed down. "You're the new trainer that was at Elm's Lab earlier, no?" He asked, causing John to raise a brow."

"Yeah? What of it?" John didn't get a good feeling off this guy and his suspicions were confirmed as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Hmph. A weak trainer like you shouldn't be given pokemon, you hear what I'm saying?" He said, poking John in the chest. Nolan cowered behind John's legs, frightened of the new trainer. "Heh, then again a weak pokemon like that might be suited for you."

"How do you know who I am? Are you a stalker?" John asked, a bit creeped out.

The boy blushed angrily. "No I'm not. I saw you when I was looking through the back window at the lab."

"Sounds pretty stalkerish to me."

"Shut up and battle me." He growled, releasing a very familiar Totodile.

John gasped. "You're the thief?" He said, clenching a fist.

The boy smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He grinned. The Totodile sneered at Cyndaquil, who quivered behind John's legs.

John bent down and looked at Nolan. "Listen buddy...I know you're scared. But it looks like we are going to have to fight our way out of this. I know you can beat him." He said, giving Nolan a look of confidence. Nolan gulped, but shakily stepped out on the battlefield.

He glanced at his former teammate. "Hey there, Totodile." He said, trying to sound brave.

"Sup weakling." She taunted. "Heh, I'm glad your weak trainer didn't pick me. This guy's got the right idea with eliminating the weak. You'll be a fun one to start with." With that, she kicked Nolan, sending him back. Slithering after him, she caught and bit down into his side. Nolan cried in pain.

"Nolan!" John yelled in worry.

The boy laughed. "See, weak?"

John gritted his teeth. Then an idea came to him. "Nolan,your back!" He said.

"His what?" The boy didn't understand. Nolan did though and flames erupted from his back, blinding the Totodile and causing severe damage.

"Great job, now Tackle!" Following up, Nolan bashed into Totodile's side, and she went down hard, not getting up.

"Weak." The boy scoffed, returning her.

John examined Nolan's wound. "You going to be okay?" He asked his partner.

Nolan nodded. "Y-yeah. I think so." John glared as the red haired boy stood over him.

"Looks like the pokemon I chose was weak as well. Let me tell you one thing, though, you'll never be the trainer I'll be. You worry about your pokemon's injury when you should let them suffer to learn not to battle so soft." Before John could stand to punch him, the boy started walking away. "The name's Silver….and advice for the future. Stay out of my way."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ooooo, we got some heat in the first chapter. Many questions, the main one being was John the former champion and can't remember, is this all a dream, or could it be something different entirely? Will I even survive long enough to know the answers?

Thanks for reading, please leave a review, I crave your feedback as it helps me improve as an author. Or you could tell me theories y'all might have, or just if there was a part you found funny. Hit that Fav/Follow button if you want more and I'll see you for the next part of my thrilling Nuzlocke Adventure!


End file.
